


You let him use what?!

by afamouscannoli



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Based off when I told my friends I let a boy use my fidget spinner, Fidget spinner - Freeform, M/M, The same boy edge lord 101s moth boi is semi based off of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afamouscannoli/pseuds/afamouscannoli
Summary: Jeremy confesses about something he let Michael touch that he hasn't let anyone else touch, not even Christine.





	You let him use what?!

"YOU LET MICHAEL USE YOUR FIDGET SPINNINER?!" Rich shouted at Jeremy way to loud for the small bedroom they where in. 

"Yea..." Jeremy responded 

"Dude most people wait till marriage to share their fidget spinner. I mean that's a big move." Jake jokingly said. 

"Shut up." Jeremy murmured

"I once asked if I could use it and you told me if I even so much as touched it for .001 seconds you would cut each of my fingers off and then put them in a blender and then force me to drink it." Christine added. 

"Dude what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Jake said being almost as loud as Rich was earlier. 

"He barley used it.." Jeremy whispered. 

"First of all that's like saying 'It was only in for a minute so it doesn't count' and second of all you let him use it for all of Chemistry and Algebra ii! I even saw him put it in his hair for a bit!" Rich said getting louder with every word. 

"YOU LET HIM PUT IT IN HIS HAIR AND THREATEN TO TORTURE ME IF I TOUCH IT JEREMY WHAT THE HELL!!" Christine said louder than any of the other boys had been the whole time. 

"Chris you know he has a hair kink of course he wanted Michael to put it in his hair." Jake said calmly. 

"So you like him?" Christine asked. 

"Oooohh wHaT?! nOoo!!" Jeremy said 

"He let him use his fidget spinner of course he does." Rich said while Jeremy kept shaking his head no 

"Okay so maybe I do like him..." Jeremy said so quietly one could barley hear him. 

"I KNEW IT!" The other three all shouted as they stood up and started to jump around the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I let a boy use my fidget spinner and everyone makes such a big deal out of it!


End file.
